Betrayal
by kagome04
Summary: Roy has some startling and disturbing news for Dick that involves him and Kory how will Dick react?


All of a sudden he just appeared there next to him. Dick had known Roy was there and hadn't said anything or even acknowledged his presence. After several long minutes Roy finally spoke. "Hey Dick how's it going?" "Not bad" Dick replied without even taking his eyes off the TV. "That's good" Roy answered. Thanks to his years of training with Bruce Dick could tell almost immediately that something was wrong with Roy, he just wasn't himself.

First of all Roy was never one for small talk. Second of all he was very fidgety he kept on shuffling his weight from foot to foot as he stood next to the couch Dick was sitting on. There was a long pause during which neither of them spoke and Dick never took his eyes off the TV as he waited for his friend to continue. Roy shifted nervously in the spot where he was standing as he continued.

"I need to tell you something" he said unable to look at Dick. Another pause Dick waited for him to continue. He knew that whatever was coming wasn't good couldn't be good; Roy was too nervous for it to be good. It's about me… and Kory. Dick's ears instantly perked up. The mention of Kory's name had really gotten his attention. What could Roy possibly have to tell him about him and Kory? Dick stiffened in his seat every muscle tense, rigid, intently listening to what was coming next. Several silent minutes passed in which neither spoke or looked at one another. Finally Dick found his voice. "What about you and Kory?" he asked even though in his heart he already knew the answer. "We um… uh…we've…um…uh." Roy seemed to have a hard time getting the words out.

"We've been kinda seeing each other for the last couple months" Dick nodded resisting the urge to cry and slug Roy in the face at the same time. Dick couldn't move could barely breathe. How could Roy do this to him? He was still so tense and his muscles so rigid that it actually hurt. He could tell that Roy was too. He could tell Roy was expecting him to look at him but he just couldn't bring himself too.

"how long?" he asked as if he hadn't heard. "A couple of months." "Oh" was all Dick could manage to say. Roy felt this huge lump in the back of his throat. He also felt like he had a weight in the pit of his stomach. He felt physically sick to his stomach and he was afraid he might actually throw up right then and there. He could see how much pain Dick was in. how much this was hurting him. No matter what Dick said Roy knew how Dick still felt about Kory; how he would always feel about Kory. Dick was one of his best friends. How could he do this to him?

He had known it was going to be hard to tell Dick which was partially why he had avoided it so long. But he had never thought it was going to be _this_ hard. "I'm really sorry man." I should've told you sooner but I guess I just wanted to prolong it as long as possible because I knew that it would hurt you when I did tell you. Dick nodded. Well duh! Of course it hurt him. His best friend was going out with the woman who had smashed his heart to pieces. She had treated his heart as if it was a chew toy!

"Just so you know" Roy continued. Dick had been so wrapped up in his own world the last couple minutes he hadn't even realized Roy was still talking. "It's serious, It's a serious thing it's not just a fling it's serious." Dick nodded again still rigid in his chair and unable to look anywhere but the TV. Since Dick wouldn't look at him Roy got down on his knees right in front of Dick and looked him in the eyes. "I'm really sorry man but this thing is going really well for me so far." "I really care about Kory." "I know it's hard for you but I hope that eventually you will be ok with it. and I really hope it doesn't affect our friendship.

Dick nodded again. He was feeling so many emotions inside him he didn't know what to do with them all. Ok with it ok? Roy expected him to be ok with him dating Kory? How could he be? He didn't want it to affect their friendship but he didn't see how it could not.

It had been several minutes and Dick had not said anything. So Roy, who was still on the floor, got up and said

"I understand if you don't want to talk now." "I'll leave you alone to ponder it." "If you want to talk later I'll be around."

"Roy wait" Dick said finally breaking out of his reverie and standing up to face Roy.

Roy stopped and turned around to face Dick, listening intently.

"I want to be ok with you and Kory, I really do but I just don't know if I can be. I'm gonna need some time to adjust to all this.

"I don't want it to affect our friendship but honestly I don't see how that's possible. "

"I mean Kory she- Roy interrupted him, "I know man I know how much she meant to you."

"That's not what I was going to say.

"Oh." Roy said slightly stunned.

I mean Kory she, she- I loved her so much and she hurt me so badly that I'm still not completely over it and I don't know if I ever will be.

"So I don't know if I can ever be ok with her going out with another guy especially you."

"Oh" Roy said saddened. He had hoped his best friend would eventually be able to deal with the two of them being together.

"But" Dick continued. "I am really going to try at the very least so that we can preserve our friendship."

"Oh!" Roy said smiling his mood instantly lightened.

"That's great Grayson!"

"What do you say we go out and I will buy you a beer to celebrate?"

"First of all Roy you know I don't drink."

"Alright we'll do a shot of tequila then." Roy said smiling

"Second of all I'm still angry with you for not telling me about you and Kory."

"Oh, ok Roy said saddened once again.

"Does that mean you won't go out for a drink with me?"

"No I just wanted you to know that buying me a drink doesn't make everything ok between us and it doesn't make me not angry with you."

"Ok, but it's a start right?" Dick smiled he just couldn't resist the charm of his best friend.

"Yes it is a start." He said smiling

"Alright then let's go!" Roy said racing out the door.

Dick shook his head smiling and headed out after his best friend.

He would probably be angry with Roy for a long time. But after all he was his best friend and he wasn't going to let anything even a woman come between them. Even if that women was Kory.


End file.
